


To Make A Shroud

by Snowfilly1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Gen, Pre Canon, Pre Show, first person POV, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: He has his demons, this man, his ghosts and burdens to carry. A pre show look in Sherlock’s head.
Kudos: 9





	To Make A Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene setting thing for a longer story that never arrived. Reposted from ffnet, 2015.

The razor scrapes my cheekbones again. If it was only the bone to cut around, it would be fine. It would be easy.

They ask me why I do this without a mirror. It's simple. Without a mirror, I don't have to see the clouds of failure in my eyes.

They all think that I'm so brilliant. That I can save the world or at least their little part of it. What do they know? People die and don't get caught and they still tell me that I'm brilliant. I'm never as good as they think I am.

They believe I'm skinny because I forget to eat. I never forget about eating. I just don't do it. That's one thing I am good at.

It helps that I'm tall. People don't notice so much. No-one ever looks at my body, only my mind. That works just fine.

If I let my hair keep growing much longer, it'll make a shroud.


End file.
